Not What It Looks Like
by marcjunpei
Summary: Kyon parece ser o rei da distração deliberada. Mas será que ele manterá esse trono após ser confrotado com mais uma toneladas de sinais?
1. Zero

**História bem simplória, com spoilers leves. Todo mundo que tem o mínimo conhecimento da série pode curtir tranquilamente...**

* * *

Já se passou algum tempo desde o aniversário de um ano da criação daquele estranho clube escolar do qual participo.

Desde a data comemorativa citada, Haruhi vem sendo...bem...Haruhi. Com a diferença de que ela parece estar um 456% mais enérgica, se é que isso é possível...

As novidades tem sido poucas. Eu continuo tendo aquelas lições de reforço forçadas e posso dizer que elas estão me ajudando bastante a melhorar minhas notas.

Sobre o humor... Koizumi parece andar com uma expressão estranhamente despreocupada por esses dias. Não posso culpa-lo, afinal quando Haruhi está bem, ele tem menos carga pra cuidar. Nagato continua em sua sina de ler todas as possibilidades de livros estranhos e estrangeiros. Asahina-san apenas faz o de sempre: é linda e serve o chá que alivia nossa tensão e os constantes flertes com a linha tênue entre o tédio e animação despropositada proporcionada por nossa temperamental líder.

Quanto a mim, bem estou sentindo uma paz interior inexplicável. Provavelmente eu já me acostumei a ser explorado e castigado por nada. Alguns podem explicar isto como o poder do hábito, outros podem escolher a via do masoquismo. Tanto faz, é assim que venho levando minha vida.

Entretanto, apesar de não parecer, eu penso sobre o meu futuro às vezes. Na verdade, eu começo a pensar, mas sinto que não deveria. Medo, decepção, problemas...a lista é recheada, por isso eu decidi me concentrar no presente.

Pelo menos nada muito sobrenatural aconteceu. Apenas participamos das atividades de sempre: busca de mistérios, passeios desmotivados, investigações sem sentido, infindáveis tardes enfurnados na sala da Brigada SOS, minha carteira vazia...

De qualquer forma, neste exato momento, eu deveria estar comentando sobre as dúzias de reclamações que eu supostamente teria sobre os planos para a segunda temporada de férias de verão na Brigada SOS. Podem me chamar de hipócrita, mas apesar de todo esse discurso, eu realmente estava esperando por essas férias. Claro, que algumas preocupações como a daquele agosto infinito ainda flutuavam na minha cabeça, mas por algum motivo eu sentia que iria participar de mais uma experiência inesquecível.

Infelizmente, por problemas alheios a minha vontade, tudo mudou. Mas essa conversa vai ficar para o meio. Vamos começar pela penúltima semana antes das férias de verão...


	2. Shiver

Minha irmã bem que tentou, mas hoje ela não conseguiu. Eu não me coloquei de pés, mas não foi por causa da falta de tentativas. O que? Não, não, não foi por preguiça, apatia ou pelo frio que não existia. Eu me senti estranho essa manhã, eu acordei mais cedo que o normal, mas não consegui levantar.

"Kyon-kun você está se sentindo bem? Acho que você está com febre. Vou chamar a mamãe..."

Então era isso, meu corpo e cabeça estavam bem pesados. Eu não consegui sair da cama. Eu estava realmente mal.

Sinceramente, eu nunca fui de ficar doente, muito menos de cama, por isso fiquei um pouco preocupado…Entretanto pensei numa solução rápida: era só chamar Nagato e tudo poderia se resolver...Apesar de refletir sobre isso, quando minha mãe me trouxe café da manhã na cama e minha irmã passou a me tratar mais gentilmente que o normal, eu devo dizer que podia passar por esse incidente da forma normal.

Minha mãe chamou um médico até minha casa e assim que ele me examinou, falou:

"Está tudo bem, é só uma virose..." – Em resumo, tudo o que não sabemos o que é...é uma "virose" – "Nessa estação estamos tendo alguns problemas com isso, mas não é nada que vá contagiar o restante da sua família. Aparentemente, esse vírus é bastante seletivo. Uns 5 dias de descanso e você vai ficar bem..." - Vírus seletivo? Por favor, seja um vírus terrestre...

Aquela era uma quarta feira. Isso quer dizer que vou ficar em casa até domingo. Se eu estou triste? Lógico que não! Tenho obrigatoriedade de descansar por 5 dias! O que poderia ser melhor, apesar dessa dor no corpo...

"Irmãzinha seu irmão mais velho, está precisando de um chá bem quente e alguns biscoitos."

"Claro! É pra já!" Mas nem tudo era festa. Minha mãe não podia faltar ao serviço. E minha irmã vai para escola. Isso quer dizer que eu ficaria jogado na minha cama a manhã inteira e até parte da tarde. Ah...sem serviço de quarto...

Após avisar a minha escola, minha mãe deixou uma comida semi-pronta na cozinha e saiu com minha irmã.

Eu fiquei jogado na minha cama, esperando a hora do almoço chegar. O que mais eu podia fazer?

* * *

Já se passavam das 11:00 da manhã quando a campainha da minha casa tocou...Provavelmente seria algum vendedor ou coisa do tipo. De qualquer forma, me levantei um pouco cambaleante e fui em direção à porta.

Ao abri-la eu quase caí de costas no chão...Era ela, cabelo levemente curto, fitas amarelas, sorriso brilhante, o uniforme do colégio do norte, a fonte dos problemas universais, o maior de todos os perigos para o mundo, meu carma...Suzumiya Haruhi...

"E então você vai me deixar entrar ou vai ficar com essa cara de idiota?"

Quanta doçura nessas palavras Haruhi-san...Mesmo se eu dissesse que "não" você entraria de qualquer jeito, não é?

Meu breve silencio pareceu uma permissão ou uma concessão, pra ser mais exato. Logo ela invadiu minha casa.

"O professor avisou que você estava doente e como sua líder, eu tive que ver com meus próprios olhos se você não estava inventando desculpas para matar aula..."

Por que diabos eu faria isso? Eu caminhei vagarosamente e me deitei no sofá da sala.

"Você parece péssimo mesmo...Onde estão seus parentes?" – Comentou Haruhi após me dar uma olhada da cabeça aos pés.

"Minha mãe não pode parar de trabalhar e minha irmã foi para escola"

"E por quantos dias você vai ficar de molho?" – Ela falou enquanto se sentava em outro sofá...

"5 dias" – Falei já um pouco incomodado. Mas como sempre Haruhi, não percebeu ou não quis perceber minha ligeira irritação.

"Então é isso, eu vou cuidar de você durante o restante dos dias da semana" – O que? Se eu estivesse com algum líquido na boca, provavelmente o estaria cuspindo neste momento, bem naquele maneirismo típico das reações exageradas.

"Ei! E a escola, você vai matar aula?" – Falei enquanto tentava me colocar de pés.

"Lógico, tem outro jeito? Mas não se preocupe, eu não tenho problemas de notas igual a uma certa pessoa que conheço..." – Tsc...Bom ponto...

"Não precisa fazer isso eu já estou melhor, está vendo?" – Enquanto eu falava isso, não pude deixar de cair de volta no sofá com uma súbita fraqueza...

"Idiota, olha o seu estado...Me mostre onde fica a cozinha e os ingredientes pois eu vou fazer o almoço. Você precisa de uma comida forte e revigorante...Depois, volte para o sofá e descanse." – Ela falava isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Bem, o que eu podia fazer? Sempre que Haruhi enfiava algo na cabeça, nada e nem ninguém conseguia frear seu trem desgovernado. Yare Yare...

* * *

Eu liguei a TV e fiquei deitado, enrolado em algumas cobertas, enquanto Haruhi estava na cozinha. Pra falar a verdade, eu não consegui me concentrar na programação que passava na minha frente, pois meu olfato estava intrigado com o interessante cheiro que vinha da cozinha.

Eventualmente Haruhi voltou a sala e me disse:

"Acho que você deve tentar dormir um pouco...Assim que o almoço estiver pronto eu acordo você" – Ela então desligou a TV…

"Ei! eu estava vendo..."

"Se você ficar se concentrando na televisão, não vai conseguir dormir. Agora vamos, feche os olhos..." – Tch...sempre ordenando os outros...

Enquanto eu reclamava mentalmente, senti alguma coisa leve, macia e fria tocar minha testa. Com o susto, abri os olhos rapidamente, era Haruhi que estava com as mãos sobre mim. Pra que isso?

"Eu tenho que ver como está sua febre, não fique pensando em bobagens." – Eu não estava, eu acho. A frieza das mãos dela era referente isso... Após alguns minutos de descanso forçado, Haruhi me acordou de forma inesperadamente gentil. Talvez até ela tenha esse lado bonitinho...

Arrastando-me até a cozinha, sentei à mesa no canto oposto ao de Haruhi e começamos a comer. Ela ficou me olhando de forma inquisidora enquanto eu provava a primeira porção. Era óbvio que ela queria um feedback, mas eu não queria providenciar um. Ok...ela continuava me encarando...

"Isso está incrível!" – Eu falei isso alto? Saiu naturalmente, mas foi sem querer...E era verdade, minha reação foi espontânea pois eu não acreditei no que tinha entrado na minha boca. Agora, você pergunta sobre o "por que" de eu não querer admitir isso...

"É claro que sim, afinal você não deveria ter dúvidas das minhas habilidades culinárias, certo?" – Ah essa falta de humildade pungente.

* * *

Após o almoço eu apaguei novamente, então não sei de nada que aconteceu. Ao acordar, minha irmã já se encontrava em casa e me trouxe um lanche e um bilhete.

_"Vou deixar você dormir para se recuperar logo. _

_Eu deixei um lanche em cima da mesa, não o desperdice...Até amanhã!"_

Até os bilhetes de Haruhi são ríspidos. Minha irmã me questionou...

"De quem é esse bilhete Kyon-kun?" Eu podia mentir dizendo que não sabia, mas com certeza não era de um ladrão que adentrou a casa enquanto eu dormia. Nesse caso falei a verdade...

"É da Haruhi"

"Uhn...Haru-nyan veio aqui em casa só pra deixar lanche para você?...que romântico!"

Essa minha irmã deve estar crescendo mesmo. Mas você ainda precisa aprender muito querida, não existe romantismo e Haruhi na mesma sentença. Ela só está sendo ela. Cuidando de mim para depois me explorar ao máximo. Ah e já que você interpretou tão mal esse bilhete, não vou falar mais nada...

Logo após, minha mãe chegou em casa. Depois de me verificar, ela desceu e em pouco tempo ouvi outros questionamentos:

"Quem esteve aqui Kyon-kun? Você fez comida sozinho?" – Tch...esqueci desse detalhe...Comecei a pensar na mentira que eu ia inventar, mas e se ela me pedisse pra eu ensinar ela a cozinhar aquilo? O que eu faço? - "Ah tem um bilhete aqui..." – Por favor, Haruhi pare de deixar bilhetes por ai, alguém vai nos mal interpretar. Logo minha mãe chegou ao meu quarto novamente...

"Então Kyon-kun quem esteve aqui? O bilhete não tem assinatura" – Quando eu ia abrir a boca...

"Foi Haruhi-nyan mamãe, ela uma amiga do Kyon-kun, aquela de quem ele fala toda hora..." – O que é isso? Um complô contra mim?

"Uhn...Kyon-kun por que eu não conheço essa sua amiga?" – Eu poderia citar uma centena de motivos para isso. Primordialmente, eu prezo pela segurança da minha família...

"Estranho né? Eu não sei por que, acho que nunca deu certo de vocês se conhecerem" – Nem eu acreditei nessa falácia...Minha mãe nunca foi de se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Entretanto, dessa vez, ela não me deixou escapar impune...

"Ligue para ela então, e chame-a pra jantar conosco hoje..." – Isso é uma ordem? Ou eu tenho direito de escolha?

"Acho que ela tem alguma atividade a noite, provavelmente ela não vai poder vir. Além disso, eu estou cansado demais para ligar para ela..." – Falei com um leve descontentamento...

"É isso? Então eu ligo, me dê o número..." – Sigh...Não sei o que deu na minha mãe, mas ela pareceu estar um pouco mais feliz que o normal...

"Está aqui..." – Falei enquanto gemia um pouco. Hora de concentrar os pensamentos negativos para Haruhi recusar essa oferta...

Minha mãe sacou o celular do bolso e começou a discar o número na minha frente, enquanto me encarava...

"Alô, é a Haruhi-chan? Ah é ela? Aqui quem fala é a mãe do Kyon-kun. Isso, você poderia vir jantar aqui hoje? Sim...Não se preocupe, já que você cuidou de Kyon-kun é o mínimo que posso fazer..." – Oh Deus, ela aceitou, agora minha mãe vai ter certeza de que estou fazendo besteiras na escola...


	3. Lovesick -You Don't Know-

Fiquei deitado convalescendo, enquanto aguardava o pior. Suzumiya Haruhi iria conhecer minha mãe. Por que eu mereço esse castigo?

A campainha tocou e minha irmã correu para atender a porta. Eu não consegui ouvir nada da conversa inicial, mas me levantei e tentei chegar perto de Haruhi antes dela começar a disparar besteiras. Infelizmente cheguei tarde...

"Prazer em conhecê-la Haruhi-chan. Eu me chamo Sakurai..." – Eu estava descendo as escadas, por isso vi de relance minha mãe analisando Haruhi – "Você é bem mais bonita do que me falaram..." – Quem supostamente falou isso? Haruhi agiu com a confiança exagerada de sempre, mas de forma totalmente contrária ao normal...

"Sou Suzumiya Haruhi, prazer em conhecê-la também Sakurai-san."

"Ah Kyon-kun veja quem chegou..." – Não precisa me dizer...

"_Yo_ Haruhi..." – Falei um pouco desanimadamente.

"Olá Kyon" – Quanta seriedade. Cortando a atmosfera estranha, minha mãe começou:

"Vou arrumar a mesa para jantarmos. Ah obrigada pela comida Haruhi-chan, você é tão boa cozinheira, podia me dar umas dicas depois..."

"C-Claro Sakurai-san"

Haruhi e minha irmã começaram a brincar de algum jogo de tabuleiro no chão da sala. Eu fiquei deitado no sofá esperando minha mãe terminar de arrumar o jantar. Enquanto isso Haruhi começou com seu _trash talk_ habitual...

"Hein Kyon, sua mãe parece ser tão legal, assim como sua irmãzinha aqui...não dá pra entender como sua personalidade saiu desse jeito..." – Engraçado, eu também gostaria de saber o mesmo sobre você. Além disso, isso é coisa que se fale pra quem está doente?

"Não se preocupe Haru-nyan, ele pode parecer bobo às vezes, mas ele é bem legal quando quer..." – Ei, você está tentando me ajudar?

Minha mãe interrompeu a conversa:

"Pronto crianças, vamos comer..."

Durante o jantar, minha mãe ficou me olhando de forma suspeita enquanto conversava com Haruhi sobre uma diversidade de coisas preocupantes...

"Então Haruhi-chan, como vocês se conheceram?"

"Uhn...Na sala de aula eu acho. Kyon começou a conversar comigo do nada. Desde então, eu fundei um clube do qual sou presidente e ele participa..." – Ah Haruhi tão inexplicavelmente objetiva...

"Interessante...e o que vocês fazem exatamente nesse clube?" – Eu tinha que intervir...

"Nós..."

"Nós tentamos ajudar aqueles que têm problemas no geral. É um clube sobre solidariedade e ajuda a comunidade escolar" – Falei cortando Haruhi. Ela me deu uma olhada de lado, mas pareceu entender o "por que" de eu fazer aquilo.

"É isso mesmo Haruhi-chan?"

"S-Sim"

"Soa bastante prestativo...Espero que Kyon-kun não esteja dando muito trabalho pra você"

"Não se preocupe, ele não está..." – Mas logo ela não pôde evitar de ser Haruhi – "Na verdade, ele dá um pouco sim, mas nada que não possa melhorar com a minha liderança..."

Minha mãe começou a sorrir, o que me deixou um pouco desconfortável...Alguém ficaria confortável nessa situação?

"Que bom que ele encontrou você então...De qualquer forma, você faltou a aula para ajuda-lo hoje?"

"Ah sim, como líder da bri...digo do clube, eu me responsabilizo pelos meus sub...amigos. Por isso, quando Okabe-sensei disse que ele estava doente, eu vim verificar se ele não estava matando aula. Como ele falou a verdade, decidi que vou cuidar dele o restante dos dias da semana, se você não se importar claro..."

"De jeito nenhum, mas, por favor, se precisar ir a aula não se preocupe. Não quero dar trabalho a você..."

"Claro Sakurai-san."

Meu desconforto apenas aumentava naquele momento. Essas duas estão me tratando como uma criança indefesa e eu nem tenho o direito de retrucar.

Por fim, agora Haruhi tinha a autorização da minha mãe para bancar a enfermeira irritada na minha casa.

Após o jantar, Haruhi se despediu e foi embora.

Minha irmã pegou Shamisen e foi brincar no quarto dela. Eu fui para o meu, mas antes de conseguir dormir ainda ia ter que ouvir algumas palavras...

"Então Kyon-kun? Como você está?

"Melhor eu acho..."

"Essa garota, Haruhi-chan...É sua namorada?" – Isso me pegou de surpresa, mas você não compreenderia a verdade mesmo que eu contasse...

"N-Não, o q-que faz você pensar isso?" – Falei defensivamente.

"Bem...vocês parecem se dar bem e sinceramente eu não ficaria matando aula pra cuidar de um amigo doente, a menos que fosse algo terminal" – Ela falou sorrindo abertamente...Sua explicação pode parecer fazer sentido, mas estamos falando de Suzumiya Haruhi, se você soubesse 1% da verdade saberia que isso não é estranho se tratando dessa garota maluca...

"Nós somos apenas amigos e eu sinceramente não tenho nenhum interesse nessa garota. O mesmo vale para ela."

Minha mãe deu uma leve gargalhada.

"Sério? Não é o que parece...Mas se você está dizendo, então tudo bem..." – Ela então suspirou – "Meu pequeno Kyon-kun está crescendo tanto..." – Alguém aguenta ouvir esse tipo coisa? Nesse ponto da conversa, eu estava tão embaraçado que não teria nenhum problema em desmaiar ou mesmo morrer...

Após isso, ela saiu e apagou a luz. Eu estava exausto da exposição de hoje, por isso logo fechei os olhos me preparando para o dia seguinte.

* * *

Hoje não sofri nenhuma tentativa de "acordamento" por parte da minha irmãzinha, por isso pude levantar sozinho e ver que o relógio já marcava umas 9:30 da manhã. Mas, logo eu percebi que não estava tão sozinho assim...

"Céus Kyon, mesmo estando doente como você consegue dormir desse tanto? Acho que você precisa se consultar pra averiguar isso..." – Falou uma mal humorada Haruhi. Desde quando você está no meu quarto? E como você entrou? A propósito bom dia pra você também... – "Sua mãe me deu uma chave ontem. Toma..." – Haruhi, com o rosto virado para o lado, me ofereceu uma bandeja com o que parecia ser o café da manhã.

"Ah Obrigado" – Bem, não é como seu eu fosse um mal agradecido... Comecei a comer e Haruhi ficou me observando durante um tempo...

"Unh...está delicioso" – Falei apenas pra tentar quebrar a monotonia...

"É claro que está..." - Você não quer que eu fique elogiando sua comida toda hora, não é? – "Eu vou lá pra baixo fazer o almoço, depois que terminar se arrume e traga a louça pra eu lavar."

"Ok..." – Falei com a boca um pouco cheia, o que fez Haruhi dar um leve sorriso...

Eu fiquei um tempo apreciando minha primeira refeição do dia e após juntar alguma coragem troquei de roupa, abri a janela do quarto e desci para ver o que Haruhi estava aprontando.

"_Yo_" – Coloquei as louças sujas na pia e percebi que eu ainda não tinha reparado em Haruhi. Ela estava usando roupas comuns. Uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta azul um pouco solta. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um formato...interessante...se é que vocês me entendem. Além disso, ela usava um avental florido.

Ela, que estava em frente ao fogão, virou e me deu uma olhada e um breve sorriso. Não sei se aquilo foi por conta da minha doença, mas meu coração sofreu um leve descompasso naquele momento...

"Como você está?" – Haruhi questionou.

"Não sei...pensei que estava melhor, mas agora mesmo senti uma sensação estranha. Acho que vou deitar na sala."

"Tudo bem, o almoço está indo bem. Vamos ver TV..."

Sentindo um pouco de fastio, deitei no sofá e notei uma leve febre novamente. Haruhi ligou a TV e saiu pra algum lugar em seguida.

Após alguns minutos, eu comecei a dormir novamente.

* * *

Fui acordado por Haruhi. Meu corpo estava realmente pesado dessa vez. Percebi que ela havia me embrulhado enquanto eu dormia. Quando tentei levantar, não consegui...

"Sua febre está pior, tome isto..." – Ela abriu a mão me dando um medicamento. Com alguma dificuldade eu tomei a pílula.

"O almoço já está pronto, mas eu vou trazer aqui pra sala, continue deitado..."

Momentos depois, Haruhi trouxe uma bandeja e colocou uma cadeira ao meu lado no sofá...Eu ainda estava bem ruim no momento, então não pude perceber bem a expressão no rosto dela. Porém ela parecia um pouco nervosa...Ela colocou as mãos atrás do meu pescoço e colocou um travesseiro embaixo da minha cabeça...Eu estava em uma posição entre sentado e deitado...Ela então falou:

"Abra a boca..." – Uhn? Fingi ignorância, mas entendi de cara qual era a intenção...Eu ia dizer que conseguia comer sozinho, mas ver Haruhi engolindo seu enorme orgulho para fazer algo daquele tipo, me fez refrear meus protestos. Não pude evitar de ficar um pouco sem jeito, mas a minha fraqueza logo me fez esquecer disso e eu resolvi apreciar a experiência.

Verdade seja dita, eu me surpreendi com o cuidado com que Haruhi me deu o almoço. Momentos depois, ela pareceu voltar a ser a mesma de sempre... "

Agora vá dormir pra ver se sua febre melhora..." – Não é como seu eu tivesse outra escolha...

* * *

Ao acordar, já era o fim da tarde novamente. Minha irmã e minha mãe já haviam chegado. Eu estava bem melhor, por isso levantei da cama e fui cumprimenta-las...

"Olá Kyon-kun, você parece bem melhor" – Minha irmã comentou enquanto pegava Shamisen no colo.

"E então Kyon-kun como foi seu dia com Haruhi-chan?" – Minha mãe questionou. Claro que ela estava querendo que eu lesse as entrelinhas dessa frase...

"Normal...eu dormi a maioria do tempo, mas me sinto melhor."

"Que bom...Haruhi-chan deixou o jantar pronto novamente. Sinceramente, o que você não vê nela?" – E lá vamos nós – "Ela é bonita, cozinha bem, é bem educada e pelo jeito tem alguma "coisa" por você". – Era pra rir? Tudo bem que minha mãe não sabe da metade dos problemas que eu enfrento por estar com essa garota, mas quanto exagero. E "coisa", o que seria isso?

"Ela pode ser tudo isso, mas eu não me vejo sendo nada diferente de um amigo para ela, e pode ter certeza que a recíproca é verdadeira." – Constrangedor ficar discutindo isso com minha mãe.

"Tudo bem, eu não vou ficar forçando você a nada, mas pense nisso...Ah a juventude..."

Após essa recepção desanimadora, fui para sala gastar tempo na TV enquanto minha mãe arrumava o jantar.

Depois de comermos, joguei alguns videogames com minha irmãzinha, e em algum momento a campainha de casa tocou. Ela atendeu a porta e me chamou:

"Kyon-kun são amigos seus, do colégio." – Ao chegar à porta dei de cara com Koizumi, Asahina-san e Nagato.

"E então, como você está?" – perguntou Koizumi com seu sorriso padrão.

"Melhor, mas ainda longe de estar 100%."

"Que bom Kyon-kun." – Essa era Asahina-san. Nagato apenas permaneceu estática me observando.

"Nagato, você acha que eu devo me preocupar com essa enfermidade?" – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. Koizumi então tomou a frente do assunto novamente...

"Não é nada pra se preocupar. Nagato-san explicou que essa é uma doença comum. O que significa que sua melhora pode ser atribuída, meramente, às ações normais que estão tomando por você." – Era lógico que ele estava falando de Haruhi – "Sinceramente, eu gostaria de ficar doente e ter alguém assim pra cuidar de mim..." – Ele falou enquanto soltava um suspiro aparentemente falso. O que você está tentando implicar? – "De qualquer forma, você está precisando de algo?"

"No momento não..." – Eu apenas estava curioso com uma coisa... - "E os espaços restritos ou anormalidades? Tem algo assim acontecendo?"

"Não, Suzumiya-san anda em um humor absurdamente bom, mas não me entenda mal. Não é como se ela estivesse feliz por você estar doente..." – Ele ficou esperando eu falar alguma coisa...Decidir participar do seu joguinho...

"Bem, então por que ela estaria feliz?"

"Você nunca me dá ouvidos, então pra que discutir isso?" - Falou ele com um sorriso dúbio no rosto. Provocador como sempre. Contudo, fiquei feliz de ver vocês vindo aqui preocupados de alguma forma.

"Se você estiver precisando de algo não se segure em nos ligar...Vamos indo agora..."

"Compramos isso para você..." – Asahina-san me entregou um pacote com o que pareciam ser doces. - "Até mais Kyon-kun, espero que você possa estar com a gente novamente semana vem" – A doce Asahina-san acenou com as mãos. Nagato repetiu o gesto e começou a andar. Logo os três sumiram do meu campo de visão.

O restante da noite se passou de forma normal.


	4. Suspicious Minds

No dia seguinte, levantei um pouco mais cedo, porém me sentindo bem melhor. Haruhi já estava na minha frente, mas dessa vez eu tomei um susto com a proximidade...

"Peguei você!"

"Por favor, não faça essas brincadeiras sem graça..."

"Veja só, você já está sendo enjoado...Dessa vez eu não trouxe seu café aqui pra cima, pois sabia que você estaria bem melhor hoje..." – E como você poderia saber disso? - "Vamos, levante, troque de roupa e venha comer na cozinha..." – Ela falou já se colocando para fora do meu quarto.

Eu já tinha mencionado isso antes, mas a comida de Haruhi é soberba e, ela não tem talento pra ficar repetindo o cardápio, todo dia tem alguma coisa nova. Hoje nós tínhamos uma espécie de café americanizado. Torradas, geleias, ovos, bacon, suco de frutas e café. Comparada a comida da minha mãe...melhor nem comentar...

Comemos em silêncio, e novamente, eu não havia reparado em Haruhi. Ela usava o mesmo cabelo preso em uma espécie de mini rabo de cavalo. Com o pico do verão se aproximando, a camiseta verde clara e folgada combinava com os shorts brancos. Uma leve gota de suor se formava no pescoço dela...ela me encarou repentinamente...

"O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?" – Me senti levemente febril novamente...

"N-nada, eu só estava..." – Minha atitude foi um pouco ridícula, e eu deixei um pouco de geleia cair no chão.

"Ah Kyon! o que você está fazendo?"

"Desculpe, pode deixar que eu limpo..." - Falei polidamente, mas ela se aproximou e disse:

"_Sigh_, me dá esse pano aqui. Kyon você gosta de viajar de vez em quando né?" – Não pude responder, pois não consegui afastar minha visão enquanto ela se movimentava com aquele pano de chão nas mãos. Acho que estou me sentindo mal...

"Eu vou pra sala, e..."

"Espera, já que você está melhor, eu trouxe alguns livros pra você estudar comigo" – Apenas grunhi em reprovação.

Eu realmente não estava no humor para estudos. Mas isso não impediria Haruhi de me forçar a querer. Depois de uma hora de aulas de reforço, ela foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço. Aproveitei para distrair minha mente com a péssima programação da TV.

Nada de bom estava passando. Talvez por falta do que fazer, eu fui até a cozinha e me sentei na mesa.

"O que foi Kyon? Não tem nada de bom na TV?"

"Não...eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça de quem faz essas programações..."

"Então concordamos, pois eu também não consigo mais ficar assistindo televisão. Salvo raríssimas exceções, sempre acho uma perda de tempo tremenda." – Haruhi estava com o avental florido de ontem.

"Eu nem consigo imaginar você vendo TV. Eu quero dizer você gosta de atividades práticas não é?" – Ela virou e me olhou de rabo de olho...

"Sim, eu prefiro, é muito mais divertido. Você não concorda?"

"Acho que sim. De qualquer forma, sei que é pedir muito, mas você poderia dar uma variada nas nossas atividades no fim de semana não? Eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa mais leve de vez em quando..."

"Tipo o que?"

"Não sei, eu apenas divaguei, mas não pensei profundamente..."

"Vamos lá Kyon, pare de ser preguiçoso. Pode ser que eu ria da sua sugestão, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou considera-la antes de fazer isso..." – Eu sorri levemente, e me coloquei de pés. O cheiro da comida já estava tentador. Andei até o fogão onde Haruhi estava e questionei:

"O que você está cozinhando aí?" – Ela se assustou, provavelmente por não perceber que eu tinha me aproximado...

"Vem aqui ver..." – Eu beirei o fogão. Haruhi então pegou um punhado de algo e fez sinal para eu abrir a boca...Fiquei um pouco incomodado com a cena, mas participei por vontade própria... - "E então?"

Eu fitei aquele rosto perfeito e seu sorriso vitorioso enquanto mastigava e, posso estar enganado, mas acho que confundi as impressões: "Maravilhoso..." – Eu congelei ao perceber o significado duplo do que eu estava dizendo. Haruhi pareceu entender assim também, já que ela ficou levemente corada e desviou seu olhar. – "esse sabor está maravilhoso" remedei antes que atmosfera ficasse demasiadamente madura...

* * *

Apesar da minha recuperação rápida, não adiantou. Durante o almoço ficamos em silêncio e eu comecei a ficar um pouco constrangido. Eu queria saber no que Haruhi estava pensando. Por isso quebrei o gelo...

"Sobre minha proposta anterior, vou pensar seriamente nela. E espero que você não desdenhe de tudo que eu recomendar..."

"Ponha empenho nisso então, quem sabe eu não te promova a alguma coisa..." – Ela falou com o jeito animado que sempre a acompanhava nos assuntos sobre a Brigada SOS.

"E o que a Brigada SOS vai fazer nesse fim de semana?"

"Eu cancelei as atividades desse fim de semana..." – Ela falou com uma expressão não usual...

"Por que?"

"Bem...acho que não podemos fazer muita coisa se estivermos incompletos..." – Haruhi pareceu se irritar com a própria resposta.

Aproveitando a deixa para provocá-la...

"Quer dizer que eu sou um membro importante também?" – Perguntei ceticamente.

"Ah Por favor Kyon, você é...você é..." – Ela começou a ficar nervosa e começou a escorregar nas palavras. Eu fitei Haruhi com uma expressão curiosa, o que pareceu fazê-la tropeçar cada vez mais... – "Você é só um idiota estúpido...e não fique achando que foi só por causa de você que eu cancelei nossas atividades. Eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer nesse fim de semana..." - E fim de assunto. Essas "outras coisas" com certeza não existiam, mas não quis mais ficar testando a paciência de Haruhi. Pelo menos ela voltou a ser ela mesma...

* * *

Após o almoço, comecei a me sentir um pouco sonolento novamente. Haruhi lavou louça e logo se juntou a mim. Nós ficamos assistindo TV durante um tempo, mas eu caí no sono.

Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, mas em algum momento, eu abri os olhos levemente apenas pra perceber que Haruhi estava sentada a alguns centímetros de mim. Eu iria gritar, mas como ela estava virada para outra direção, eu não pude saber qual era suas intenções. Por isso, com uma ponta de medo e desconfiança, fingi estar dormindo. Para minha surpresa imediata, Haruhi se virou na minha direção e começou a passar uma das mãos nos meus cabelos. Seria sujeira? Só que não parou por aí, após um minuto de uma espécie de alisamento, as mãos dela começaram a descer. Eu comecei a ficar nervoso. Haruhi estava acariciando meu rosto!? Eu estava sonhando? O que diabos era isso? Eu ia abrir os olhos rapidamente pra assustá-la e confrontá-la. Mas não tive coragem. Por um lado, aquilo era uma espantosa demonstração de algo que eu nunca esperaria de Haruhi, por outro, eu realmente não soube como me avaliar naquela situação.

Independente de todo o meu choque e da necessidade de terapia, eu percebi que embaixo daquela casca de dureza total, Haruhi escondia esse tipo de bondade. Em especial, para momentos em que ninguém estivesse vendo...

De qualquer modo, enquanto eu ainda fingia dormir, a vi arrumando as coisas para ir embora na calada novamente. Era o último dia dela comigo. Depois de alguns instantes, Haruhi passou na ponta dos pés pelo meio da sala...

"Você já está indo?" – Questionei, ainda deitado e mirando o teto.

Ela se virou rapidamente como se estivesse sido pega roubando algo...

"Há quanto tempo você está acordado?" – Não se preocupe, apesar de saber do seu segredo, não vou embaraçar você agora. Quem sabe eu precise usar isso no futuro...

"Acordei ainda agora. Você ia sair sem se despedir?"

"Bem...eu fiz assim nos outros dias. Você sem importa com isso?

Eu comecei a sorrir levemente:

"Eu acho que sim...afinal hoje é o último dia em que estou aos seus cuidados."

"Idiota...Então está bem, te vejo segunda na escola" – Ela falou sorrindo.

Nesse momento eu me coloquei de pé e comecei a segui-la até a porta da frente. Eu não sei por que, mas quando vi Haruhi indo embora, eu senti uma languescida vulnerabilidade emanando das costas dela. Tomado por algo, eu coloquei a minha mão esquerda no ombro dela, o que a fez parar...

"Espera Haruhi..."

"O que foi? Eu esqueci algo?"

Eu então a abracei...

"Obrigado por ter ficado comigo e desculpe preocupar você"

Após eu soltá-la, ela me encarou levemente enrubescida e com os olhos arregalados. Por cerca de um minuto ela continuou me observando, e eu comecei a ficar um pouco preocupado. De repente Haruhi começou com a disparar seu _nonsense_ padrão:

"É-é claro, mas não se acostume a fazer isso e você deve se preparar para ser punido, pois temos muito o que fazer e perdemos muito tempo." – Pra falar a verdade, não entendi sobre o que exatamente ela estava falando, apenas concordei com a cabeça e sorri.

Assim, vi Haruhi desaparecer na esquina da rua que dava para a minha casa.

* * *

No dia seguinte ao levantar, eu me espantei comigo mesmo...

"Haruhi, o que você está fazendo?" – Eu falei isso sorrindo como um idiota...

"Não é a Haru-nyan, sou eu e por que você está sorrindo assim?"

"Ah é-é você irmã." – Lamentável...

"Quanta decepção na sua voz Kyon-kun, você já está sentindo falta da Haru-nyan?" – Por favor, pare de me analisar, isso é assustador...

O fim se semana foi, em uma palavra, chato. Eu fiquei preso em casa, e nem toda a mordomia proporcionada por minha mãe e por minha irmãzinha, estavam acabando com o tédio infinito que prolongava imensamente o tempo. Eu tentei dormir, mas nem isso estava funcionando. Se Haruhi estivesse aqui...Céus no que eu estou pensando?!

Pra que mentir pra mim mesmo. Essa era a verdade, a comida dela era melhor, a conversa era melhor, até as ordens não eram tão ruins assim...Droga...Eu até mesmo queria ligar pra ela.

Mas sendo a pessoa segura que sou, não fiz isso. Apenas naveguei nas marés tranquilas até o dia de voltar à escola.

* * *

Enfim segunda feira. Comecei minha escalada matinal, agora 100% recuperado do mal que havia me acometido. Infelizmente eu logo iria ficar doente novamente. Não literalmente, mas...

"Yo Kyon!" – Esse era Taniguchi que tentava me dar uma chave de braço enquanto carregava um sorriso desproporcional.

"Olá Kyon" – Kunikida vinha carregando um sorriso esquisito também, mas esse parecia mais com o de alguém culpado...

"E aí Taniguchi, Kunikida, o que há de errado com vocês dois?" – Perguntei já desconfiado...

"Qual é Kyon, como foi ficar em casa todos esses dias com a Suzumiya?" – Eu parei de andar nesse momento...

"Não sei do que você está falando"

"Não precisa ser modesto, vamos lá. Vocês sumiram juntos desde a quarta passada e Kunikida viu ela entrando na sua casa na quinta..." – Então era isso. Eu olhei de relance pra Kunikida e ele parecia estar realmente arrependido...Não sei, mas toda vez que Taniguchi fazia algo do tipo, minha parte ruim parecia querer se destacar de mim...

"Sim, ela ficou comigo o restante da semana, você tem algum problema com isso? Inveja, recalque ou o que?" – Acho que peguei pesado, mas logo percebi que não. Taniguchi a princípio ficou boquiaberto e sem palavras, mas assim que comecei a andar novamente...

"Tsc...eu não sabia que vocês já estava se dando tão bem assim..." – Ele retrucou, com um tom de provocação...

"Agora você já sabe" – Depois dessa vi Taniguchi se contorcer e ficar com o rosto praticamente murcho...Esse era o efeito que eu queria.

Pensando bem, eu não tinha percebido o que eu havia acabado de confirmar, mas não é como se metade do mundo não pensasse assim. Na minha turma, em especial, ninguém tinha dúvidas de que eu tinha algo com Haruhi. Em certo ponto eu até cansei de desmentir. Ela também nunca pareceu estar interessada no assunto. Dificilmente Haruhi se importava com o que os outros falavam, e essa não era uma exceção. Enquanto eu refletia sobre isso, Kunikida me alcançou...

"Desculpe Kyon, eu não devia ter contado pra Taniguchi sobre ter visto Suzumiya-san entrar na sua casa. Eu ia te visitar naquele dia, mas como ela chegou primeiro, eu preferi não me intrometer..."

"Não se preocupe e você não iria atrapalhar nada..."

"Então você estava blefando para o Taniguchi?"

"É claro que sim"

"Você é bom nisso Kyon, eu quase acreditei..." – Não soube argumentar, apenas fiquei meditando naquelas palavras por algum tempo...

* * *

Ao chegar na sala, Haruhi me recebeu com um dos seus sorrisos malignos favoritos. Eu me sentei de maneira despreocupada e decidi gastar tempo...

"_Yo_Haruhi"

"E aí Kyon, como você está?"

"100%. De qualquer forma, eu estou curioso com uma coisa?"

"E o que seria?"

"Seus pais sabiam que você estava indo para minha casa ao invés da escola?"

"Não" – Como você consegue falar esse tipo de coisa sem nem esboçar reação?

"E então como você fez para que não ligassem na sua casa perguntando sobre você?"

"Pra que você precisa saber disso? Mas eu vou te contar...Todo dia eu fingia vir para escola e quando eu chegava na sua casa, trocava o uniforme." - Você se trocava na minha casa todo dia? – "Por favor não faça essa cara, é ridículo. Claro que nada daria certo se eu não contasse com a ajuda do Okabe. Inclinado pelo altruísmo da minha tarefa, ele me permitiu faltar as aulas e prometeu não contar a ninguém. Por isso, todos acham que nós faltarmos juntos foi uma coincidência..." – Você é realmente inocente de acreditar nisso?

"Eu acho que seu plano foi muito bem executado, porém, você não está ouvindo os rumores circulando por aí?"

"E você se importa com isso?" – Bem... – "Eu não estou nem aí. Eu não dou a mínima pra quem está no meu caminho. Além disso, rumores são como a névoa que se dispersa e no máximo prejudicam nossa visão em direção ao real objetivo..." – Isso é tão Haruhi, que eu não consegui me impedir de sorrir. – "Do que você está rindo?" – Ela falou um pouco incomodada.

"Nada, deixa pra lá...Mudando de assunto, você já planejou alguma coisa para as férias de verão?"

"É claro que sim, a lista é enorme, por isso não vá inventar de adoecer de novo..."

"Uhn...e eu posso ver essa lista?" – Falei de maneira desacreditada.

"Não, qual seria a graça se você já se antecipasse aos meus planos? Dessa forma, não haveria surpresa..." – Eu acho que eu gostaria de evitar surpresas, principalmente as desagradáveis.

Nossa conversação se encerrou ali. Okabe-sensei chegou à sala e logo começou com a sua empolgação matutina...


	5. Distance

Neste momento, junto de Haruhi, estou me aproximando da porta do clube e tenho que dizer que estou feliz de estar aqui novamente...

Asahina-san já se encontrava fazendo chá, Koizumi já estava com um tabuleiro arrumado na sua frente e Nagato lia seus livros da forma incansável de sempre.

Todos me receberam com algum entusiasmo. E após não fazermos nada demais, voltei para casa.

Ao chegar minha mãe me esperava com algumas novidades interessantes...

"E então Kyon-kun, como foi na escola?"

"Bem..."

"Tenho notícias sobre as férias de verão e preciso conversar com você."

"Ok..." – Confesso que no início fiquei um pouco preocupado...

"Kyon-kun surgiu uma oportunidade e bem...você lembra do seu tio Juugo-san?" – Tio Juugo...Tio Juugo, uhn, ah sim aquele que está no exterior. Faz muito tempo que não vemos ele...Após eu assentir, ela prosseguiu... – "Sua tia Yamada e eu vamos poder visitar Juugo-san na Suiça" – Tia Yamada é a mesma que me colocou esse apelido idiota que eu tenho – "Só que temos um pequeno problema..." – Claro que sim... – "Não podemos levar todo mundo. Os custos da viagem são grandes, por isso tivemos que ser seletivas quanto a quem poderia ir." – Apesar de já saber que estou de fora, eu não estava muito interessado nessa viagem no fim das contas. – "Da nossa família iremos eu e sua irmã. Pelo lado da sua tia, apenas Kojiro-kun irá ficar."

Quer dizer que vou ficar em casa sozinho o mês inteiro? Eu posso gostar disso. Enquanto eu disfrutava dos meus devaneios...

"Mas, logicamente, não posso deixar você sozinho em casa" – Por que não? – "Por isso você vai para ter que passar o verão com o Kojiro-kun." – Eu iria passar as férias de verão no interior com meu primo mais velho, que empolgante. Aposto um bilhão de ienes que Haruhi não ficará impressionada com essa notícia.

* * *

Não reclamei muito, pra ser sincero, eu gostava de viajar para o interior pra visitar minha família. Entretanto, meu grande problema seria em como avisar isso para minha líder de brigada.

No dia seguinte Haruhi parecia radiante, provavelmente por estar pensando nas almejadas férias de verão. Talvez se eu falasse de maneira desinteressada ela não sentisse tanto o baque. De qualquer modo, resolvi me aconselhar com Koizumi antes de tomar uma atitude.

"Sério? Isso é realmente preocupante." – Por que você está sorrindo então?

"O que você acha? Eu tenho que falar a verdade, só não sei como..."

"Bem, essa é uma boa pergunta. Acho que o melhor é você avisar o quanto antes, pois assim teremos tempo pra lidar com qualquer efeito adverso..." – Ele colocou o dedo no queixo e deu uma leve gargalhada... – "Que tal se você fizer uma promessa pra ela?" – Tipo o que?... – "Por exemplo, fale que vai ficar com muitas saudades e que trará um presente bonito como compensação..." – Você é insano ou o que?

Como vocês puderam ver Koizumi não ajudou em nada, a não ser pela parte sobre contar o mais rápido possível.

Depois da aula, chamei Haruhi para uma conversa particular...Vários idiotas passaram nos olhando de forma inconveniente mas os ignorei...

"Haruhi eu tenho que te contar uma coisa..."

"O que foi?"

"Bem...isso é pouco chato, mas eu não vou estar aqui nas férias de verão" – Naquele momento todo brilho que vive escondido nos olhos de Haruhi pareceu desaparecer... – "Minha mãe, me obrigou e eu terei que ir para o interior passar o tempo com meu primo, pois ela irá viajar com minha irmã e não quer me deixar sozinho em casa..."

"Ah é isso...Não tem jeito então..." – Um vento um pouco gelado pareceu passar naquele local. Haruhi parecia resignada, mas uma segunda opinião levaria sua expressão mais para o lado da tristeza ou melancolia.

Depois disso fomos para o clube, mas tudo que eu fiz foi avisar para Asahina-san e Nagato sobre minha viagem. No fim, eu vi uma Haruhi cabisbaixa e sem a explosão de sempre.

Koizumi me disse que ela estava aceitando aquilo de um jeito melhor do que o esperado. Mas por que eu não me convenci?

* * *

Faltava apenas mais uma semana para o começo das férias. Eu estava terrivelmente incomodado com o humor de Haruhi. Ela passava o dia inteiro deitada sobre os braços ou olhando pela janela. Por essa perspectiva, não parece tão diferente do normal, mas se você a conhecesse tanto quanto eu, saberia que faltava algo. Até no clube ela não trazia nenhuma novidade ou ideia mirabolante. E essa insistência em olhar pela janela, mesmo no clube, começou a me irritar. Não de forma raivosa, mas comecei a ficar com pena, tristeza. Isso é empatia não é? Mesmo assim, segundo Koizumi e Nagato, não havia nada de preocupante acontecendo.

Após o segundo dia da Haruhi depressiva, eu não aguentava mais. Por pior que fosse, cogitei até mesmo a usar o "plano" de Koizumi...Mas eu não o fiz...Tinha que ter uma saída. Só de pensar em passar aquele tanto de dias distantes e deixar Haruhi desse jeito, eu não sei...Não era normal pensar assim? Talvez eu esteja ficando obcecado por tomar conta do universo...

Independente de qual era a realidade sobre minha profunda perturbação por conta do que estava acontecendo, eu cheguei a uma decisão drástica...

"Mamãe eu preciso pedir um favor..." – Falei em um tom sério que eu tenho certeza de que nunca utilizei na vida...

"Uhn o que foi Kyon-kun?"

"Você acha que eu posso levar meus amigos para essa viagem de férias?"

"Ah é isso? Você me assustou. Bem...acho que isso depende mais de Kojiro-kun. Por que você não liga e pede a ele? Ah e só por curiosidade Haruhi-chan está entre esses amigos?" – Você precisava perguntar isso?

"Está sim...ela e mais três pessoas." – Nesse momento minha mãe sorriu exageradamente...

"Fale com Kojiro-kun, eu estou torcendo por você!" – Do que você está falando?

Ignorando os comentários supérfluos da minha mãe, eu tinha um novo passo para tomar. Kojiro, esse cara...Depois eu explico sobre ele, no momento eu só tinha que convencê-lo...

"Alô Kojiro?"

"Ah Kyon, que grande surpresa primo, estou realmente honrado de receber uma ligação sua..." – Conta outra...

"Claro que está. Eu preciso de um grande favor seu, por isso ouça. Eu já sei que vou passar as férias de verão com você, mas estou pensando em levar alguns amigos. 4 na verdade. Você acha que teria algum problema com isso?"

"Todos da sua faixa de idade?"

"Isso!"

"Tem amigas ou só amigos?" – Ele perguntou de maneira debochada...

"Tem, eles são os integrantes do clube que eu mencionei para você da última vez..." - _Facepalm_

"Unh...Deixa eu pensar...eu, cuidando de 5 "aborrecentes" durante um verão inteiro...Não fiquei muito animado não..." – Justo quando eu pensava em me humilhar... – "Eu só estou brincando primo...Você pode trazê-los...Serão bem tratados por aqui..." – Eu fiquei aliviado, na verdade não é como se eu esperasse uma recusa...Eu estava ansioso para o dia seguinte. Qual seria a reação de Haruhi ao saber da novidade?

* * *

No dia seguinte fiz minha subida matinal com mais gás do que o normal. Ao chegar na sala nem preciso dizer que encontrei uma Haruhi derrotada em cima da mesa. Aproximei-me com cuidado, pois eu quase podia sentir a tensão no ar...

"Yo Haruhi-san" – Cumprimentei com um sorriso naturalmente estranho...

"Ah Kyon...Por que você está sorrindo desse jeito?" – Ela questionou ainda com pouca energia.

"Eu tenho uma novidade que talvez interesse a você..."

"É mesmo, e o que seria?"

"Eu ainda vou viajar para o interior..." – Nesse momento fiz uma pausa dramática apenas para vê-la suspirar novamente... – "Mas se vocês quiserem, podem ir comigo..."

Ela não soube como demonstrar sua surpresa através de palavras, mas seu sorriso que desabrochou como uma flor de lótus era suficiente...

Eu detalhei mais um pouco sobre minha oferta e, mais tarde na sala do clube de literatura, Haruhi fez o grande anúncio:

"Devido a mudanças bruscas de planos, hoje nós debateremos sobre as férias de verão da Brigada SOS. De maneira surpreendente, o subordinado aqui..." – Ela falou apontando um dedo para mim. – "...tomou uma iniciativa inesperada e nos convidou para ir com ele para o interior para passarmos as férias sob a tutela do seu primo. Algumas pessoas poderiam achar isso uma chatice sem tamanho, mas eu como chefe dessa brigada enxergo nessa viagem uma oportunidade única para encontramos casos misteriosos que precisam de solução..." – Você está falando sério? Eu já estou me arrependendo... – "Primeiro vamos às objeções. Alguém tem alguma?"

Koizumi levantou a mão e eu quase caí da cadeira. Ele ia contrariar Haruhi por vontade própria?

"Na verdade, não é bem uma objeção, mas eu acho que nós precisamos pelo menos de hoje para dar essa resposta. Essa é uma viagem longa e alguma preparação pode ser necessária..." – Ele falou sorrindo daquela maneira tipicamente modelo de ser. Por que você está me olhando?

"Tudo bem, o prazo de vocês é até amanhã, por isso espero respostas prontas..." – Haruhi enfatizou...

Depois disso, após o fim das atividades, ou falta delas, começamos a ir embora, mas Koizumi falou que precisava falar comigo...

"O que você precisa?"

"Eu queria saber se você quer mesmo que o restante de nós vá a essa viagem?"

"Como assim? É claro que eu quero, eu não chamei todos vocês?"

"Sim, mas você sabe, eu falei que nós íamos pensar, pois talvez você quisesse ir sozinho com Suzumiya-san" – Nesse momento eu dei uma boa olhada naquele rosto bonito e sorridente dele...

"E por que diabos eu iria querer isso?"

"Eu não sei..." – Mentira... – "Bem...deixá pra lá, de qualquer forma eu só estava brincando" – Mentira de novo" – "Mas se você mudar de ideia pode ligar. Nagato-san e Asahina-san estão de pleno acordo com isso." – _Sigh_, sinceramente eu não entendo o que se passa na cabeça de vocês, mas eu só iria sozinho com Haruhi se eu estivesse louco...

Já na minha casa, eu comecei a arrumar minhas malas, pois sairíamos no sábado. O restante da semana se passou muito rapidamente...


	6. Blue Bird

Enfim era chegado o dia da viagem. Nossos bilhetes de trem estavam marcados para às 9:00 da manhã e mesmo chegando com uma hora e meia de antecedência...

"_Penalty_..." – Espera aí... – "Kyon, essa ainda é uma atividade da Brigada SOS, por isso seus atrasos ainda serão passíveis de punição. Você pode começar comprando bebidas para tomarmos na viagem..." – Alguém entende esse jeito de pensar? Eu já desisti...

De qualquer forma, a viagem não era tão longa assim e o que fizemos foi passar o tempo jogando alguma coisa ou conversando sobre assuntos variados. Em um determinado momento, Koizumi sugeriu que tomássemos assento para descansar um pouco.

Os vagões não tinham locais marcados, mas o trem estava bem ocupado. Existiam alguns lugares individuais vazios e apenas uma poltrona com dois lugares. Não sei se estavam plotando algo contra mim, mas enquanto eu me distraí por uns segundos, vi apenas a movimentação rápida de Koizumi, Nagato e Asahina-san enquanto tomavam os assentos individuais restantes.

Haruhi lentamente se sentou aonde havia dois lugares e se afastou para o lado permitindo que eu me assentasse também. Pra piorar a situação, algum idiota havia quebrado o separador dos bancos, o que faria com que eu ficasse me encostando em Haruhi constantemente. Vocês me pagam...

De qualquer forma, eu não consigo ser muito ativo em trens, por isso não demorou muito para que eu adormecesse...

Após eu não sei quanto tempo, fui acordado por uma Haruhi que apresentava uma expressão estranha no rosto...Eu então levantei e notei que já estávamos perto de chegar. Todos começaram a recolher as bagagens. Espertamente, eu deixei as minhas perto das de Asahina-san. Enquanto os outros se espalharam na busca das malas, resolvi desenvolver uma conversa...

"Você sabe por que Haruhi parece estar incomodada?"

Asahina-san deu um leve suspiro e disse:

"Ah não se preocupe, acho que ela não está incomodada."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho sim" – Não sei...mas se eu apostasse com alguém, diria que Asahina-san viu algo que a deixou triste...ou pelo menos pensativa...

"Não tem com o que se preocupar Kyon-kun. Isso não é informação confidencial. Você quer ver o que deixou Suzumiya-san assim?" – Ela falou colocando um sorriso gentil no rosto, o que me espanou da minha corrente de análises.

"Claro" – O que poderia ser tão estranho, Haruhi viu um óvni? Eu acho que isso não a deixaria assim...

Asahina-san lentamente sacou uma máquina fotográfica do bolso e apertou os botões para mostrar a última foto...

"Aqui..."

Aquilo era...bizarro. Eu não lembro disso. É claro que não, eu estava dormindo. A foto em questão se tratava de mim, sim eu mesmo, dormindo por sobre os ombros de Haruhi e bem...ela estava participando ativamente da cena, uma vez que parecia estar adormecida com a cabeça sobre a minha...Nós viajamos por duas horas desse jeito...

Eu queria apagar aquela foto, mas do que adiantaria. Todo mundo viu. E pelo jeito Haruhi sabia muito bem que aquilo tinha acontecido. Provavelmente ela acordou antes de mim...

"Foi sem querer eu não queria fazer isso...eu só..."

"Pra que se explicar Kyon-kun? Eu particularmente achei essa foto bem bonita, não acha?" – Ah doce Asahina-san, como posso discordar de você?

A Brigada logo se reuniu novamente. Eu não contei isso ainda, mas minha Tia Yamada tem um sério problema com cenários urbanos. Ela detesta morar na cidade, por isso, sua casa fica um pouco mais distante. Dessa forma, tivemos que pegar mais um ônibus de 1 hora. Chegando lá encontramos meu primo Kojiro nos aguardando na frente do portão. Eu não sei qual descrever primeiro, mas vou começar pela localização.

Minha tia certamente tem um bom gosto para casas. Ela é grande e moderna, mas com leves toques de simplicidade. A paisagem é bastante bucólica. Muito verde, trilhas. A cidade fica próxima ao mar, mas a casa da minha tia fica apenas a alguns minutos de caminhada dele. Como se isso não fosse suficiente, existiam campos de flores e até mesmo um riacho com cascata próximos a residência.

Não me entendam mal, não é como se minha tia fosse rica, mas ela tinha uma vida boa e planejada. Agora, sobre Kojiro...de aparência...vocês podem dizer que ele parecia comigo em alguns pontos, exceto pela altura. Sim, ele era mais alto. Dentes sempre suspeitamente brancos. Sorriso infinito e verdadeiro que sempre incomodava, tanto pelo bem quanto pelo mal. 24 anos de idade e já tinha um bom emprego. Ele não tinha tanta beleza assim, mas tinha uma espécie de sorte com as garotas. Uma franqueza assustadora o acompanhava em qualquer assunto. Resumindo um cara legal que me irritava profundamente. Admitidamente eu posso dizer que parte do meu incomodo com sua personalidade vinha de uma certa inveja, que eu suprima no fundo do meu ser. Para os primos e irmãos ele era o cara a ser batido. Minha mãe podia passar horas me dando sermões sobre como ser como o Kojiro...

"Olá a todos!" - Ele se aproximou de mim... – "Primo Kyon, que agradável surpresa..." – Ah e ele adora senso de humor barato...

"_Yo_ Kojiro, como você vai?"

"Ótimo, mas melhor agora que vocês chegaram..."

"Deixa eu apresent..."

"Espera!" – Ele me cortou – "Me deixa adivinhar quem são cada um deles. Você já me falou sobre eles da última vez que veio, lembra?" – Apenas assenti e ele começou a encarar cada um dos integrantes da Brigada...

"Você, o único homem...Koizumi-chan certo? Cara, você é bonito hein! Parece aqueles modelos fotográficos. Se eu fosse da idade e da aparência do Kyon, não sairia fazendo amizades com tipos como você, isso com certeza diminuiria minhas chances com as mulheres." - Ele observou gargalhando. "Prazer em conhecê-lo" - Koizumi sorriu e o cumprimentou também, mas manteve sua aparência indelineável de sempre...Kojiro então começou a olhar para as garotas...

"Você só pode ser Haruhi-chan..." – Ele acertou. Após se aproximar um pouco, ele começou a sussurrar algo para Haruhi num volume propositalmente alto enquanto me encarava... – "Eu vou te contar o segredo de como eu soube quem era você...esse cara ali ó...é esse mesmo..." – Ele falou ainda me olhando – "Da última vez que ele veio pra cá, falava tanto de você que já estava me dando náuseas. Eu até arriscaria dizer que uns 90% do que eu ouvi dele, era sobre você..." – Eu fiquei paralisado. O que diabos você está dizendo? Haruhi estava igualmente estupefata e colocou uma expressão indescritível no rosto enquanto me observava... – "Prazer em conhecê-la Haruhi-chan..."

"Ah claro, é um prazer Kojiro-san" – Ela falou de modo sério após se recuperar do baque inicial...

Ele então caminhou até Asahina-san e após fita-la de modo curioso, ele apontou o dedo e disse:

"Essa é Asahina-san sem dúvidas!" – Em resposta a isso, Asahina-san gemeu e com algum embaraço tentou cumprimenta-lo... – "Deus do céu, pra que toda essa super-reação? Você está embaraçada e eu nem falei nada demais ainda..." – Ele falou tentando reproduzir um tom decepcionado. Se você fizer Asahina-san chorar eu... – "Eu só estou brincando, é um prazer conhece-la...Isso quer dizer que a última só pode ser Nagato-chan. Esse livro na mão é sua característica principal, além do que, você foi a única a não dar um "piu" até agora..." – Nagato apenas deu seu cumprimento mínimo e pegou sua mala nas mãos.

Depois do pesadelo da recepção, nós adentramos a residência...

"Vão colocar as coisas de vocês nos quartos. Ah e por favor, tem um pra cada, por isso nada de casais no mesmo quarto..." – _Yare Yare_, Kojiro com certeza estava no seu humor mais irritante... – "Eu vou terminar o almoço e logo servirei, portanto não demorem..."

Haviam dois quartos na parte de baixo da casa, no segundo piso ficavam os três restantes. Eu sempre fiquei em cima, mas quando eu comecei a subir...

"Que falta de polidez primo, os quartos de cima são melhores, por isso deixe eles para as garotas. Você fica em baixo com o senhor sorrisos aí..." –_ Sigh_...

Kojiro certamente tinha muitas habilidades, mas ele não era como Haruhi que fazia praticamente tudo com perfeição. Existiam alguns pontos em que era melhor, mas no geral ele conseguia se manter na média em qualquer tipo de atividade. Felizmente, cozinhar era uma dessas coisas em que ele se destacava...

"Isso está incrível Kojiro-san!" – Haruhi exclamou de boca cheia...

"Realmente, bem diferente do padrão..." – Koizumi remedou.

"Que bom que vocês gostaram...Pelo menos ninguém vai passar fome durante esse período" – Ele respondeu com seu sorriso estampado...

Omiti-me de dar qualquer opinião e em seguida a campainha tocou. Kojiro se colocou de pés e foi atender a porta...

Era sua namorada Jun-san...

"Olá a todos..." – Ela nos cumprimentou enquanto estávamos a mesa. Após as apresentações, mais simples dessa vez, ela se juntou a nós...

Jun-san tinha uma personalidade diferentemente forte. Ela tinha uma espécie de senso de domínio proeminente que parecia enfraquecer qualquer um que passasse perto dela. Não preciso mencionar que sua beleza tinha grande participação nesse tipo de influência. Era o tipo de garota difícil de lidar. Como esperado, apenas um cara de pau como Kojiro conseguiria a façanha. Perto dele, ela parecia virar outra pessoa. Talvez isso seja o diferencial do amor, talvez eles apenas se deem bem, eu não sou expert no assunto. O fato é que eles já estão juntos a 3 anos e apesar de observar algumas pequenas mudanças de comportamento, eles continuam os mesmos em suma...

"Amor, você já planejou alguma coisa pra fazer com os garotos?" – Ela questionou a Kojiro...

"É claro que já, temos milhares de metas a cumprir..."

"Por exemplo?"

"Bem...nós vamos ao...eu preciso pegar minha lista...é coisa demais..." – Kojiro parecia gostar de fazer isso só pra provocar a organizada Jun-san...

"Você está brincando né? Por favor...os amigos do Kyon..." – Ela já era da família praticamente, por isso me chamava por esse apelido idiota também – "...não podem sair daqui com uma má impressão..." – Kojiro então se virou para ela repentinamente e a beijou. Ela ficou rubra. E embora eu tenha achado essa manobra bastante ofensiva para quem não estava dando a mínima para aquele _affair_ doméstico, não pude deixar de sorrir com o jeito como Kojiro sempre se virava...

"Não se preocupe, eles vão sair daqui plenamente satisfeitos..." – A confiança desse cara era seguramente exagerada...

"S-seu besta, me avise quando for fazer algo desse tipo..." – Ela falou ainda corada, mas com um leve sorriso...

* * *

Depois do almoço, Kojiro decidiu que seria bom ir até a cascata. Segundo a sua ideia, esse era um bom lugar para descansarmos da viagem.

"Levem roupa de banho, é claro."

Todos estavam de bom humor. Jun-san parece ter se dado bem com as garotas e, logo, nós formamos uma espécie de grupo dividido.

Ao chegarmos no riacho, as garotas rapidamente partiram para a água. Nós ficamos apenas observando, sentados as margens do riacho. Ah esse com certeza era o ponto alto do verão se me perguntam...Infelizmente, Kojiro e Koizumi me lembrariam que eu estava longe das maravilhas naturais...

"E então, Izumi-chan tem alguma garota dessas de quem você gosta?" – Questionou Kojiro...

"Não, na verdade eu já tenho namorada..." – Esse piadista...

"Sério? Então por que você passaria o verão longe dela?" – Meu primo replicou curiosamente...

"Eu estou brincando, mas não gosto dessa forma de nenhuma das nossas amigas aqui..." – Koizumi então começou a gesticular para complementar a sua atuação... – "Tem uma garota de quem eu gosto...Ela é da minha turma na escola, mas ela parece não me notar." – Isso é mentira né?

"Kyon, esse cara é engraçado...De qualquer forma, força Izumi-chan, sinceramente, se essa garota desgostar da sua aparência com certeza ela tem problemas. Entretanto, talvez você seja muito chato ou fale demais, isso afasta as pessoas...tente ser mais descontraído, esse seu sorriso constante é muito enjoado." – Falando em franqueza...Meu primo também possuía essa intuição afiada...

"Você acha? Tenho que melhorar isso então" – Respondeu Koizumi com uma das caras mais deslavadas que já vi...

Enfim chegou minha vez:

"E você primo...que decepção, achei que você iria chegar de mãos dadas com Haruhi-chan, mas pelo jeito ainda anda no zero a zero ou seria no cinco contra um?" - _Facepalm_

"Não sei do que você está falando, eu não quero nada com Haruhi."

"Ah é? Quer dizer que você foi rejeitado e agora está em estado de negação, mas não se preocupe primo eu ajudo você com isso..."

"Eu passo, não estou negando nada..."

"Então já desistiu dela? Qual o seu alvo agora?"

"Eu não tenho nenhum..." – Talvez Asahina-san...

"Cara, esse Kyon é chato..." – Ele falou gargalhando...

Comecei a observar a paisagem novamente só para ver os colírios que estavam na água...

Por motivos éticos, decidi não avaliar Jun-san apesar de isso ser bastante tentador. Por motivos lógicos, Nagato também estava fora de cogitação, mas ela estava bonitinha com seu maiô de sempre. Dessa forma, Asahina-san liderava meu top praticamente sozinha. Todo aquele corpo naquele biquíni rosa, vocês sabem...Contudo, não sei se por influência das conversas desses chatos que estão ao meu lado, mas decidi reparar em Haruhi, e bem...posso dizer que, se considerarmos que eu não estou ouvindo as besteiras dela e, que estou a uma distância segura, definitivamente havia um empate com Asahina-san em termos de beleza. Não me entendam mal, azul parece combinar com ela. É estranho pensar assim, mas alguns até mesmo...poderiam ranqueá-la na frente de Asahina-san...Sim com certeza, alguém poderia fazer isso...

"Kyon? Kyon?" – Kojiro me chamava... – "O que foi? Parece que você estar aterrado por alguma imagem..." – Ele comentou sorrindo...

"N-nada eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas."

"Sei...E então vamos pra água ou você prefere ficar pensando em "coisas"?" – Apenas concordei e assim passamos o restante da tarde.

De noite apenas jogamos e comemos. Kojiro nos colocou para dormir cedo, informando que amanhã seria um dia cheio...


	7. Love Foolosophy

Segundo dia das férias de verão. Kojiro serviu o café da manhã para aquela quantidade de gente e disse que precisava sair para fazer compras na cidade. Jun-san, que havia dormido na nossa casa naquela noite, saiu com ele no carro...Haruhi aproveitou para encarnar a chefe da Brigada novamente:

"Vamos aproveitar agora para buscar mistérios. Eu esqueci de perguntar para Kojiro-san sobre o que se esconde por trás dessa paisagem, mas se nos esforçarmos poderemos encontrar algo sozinhos." – Comecei a sentir saudades de Kojiro... – "Primeiro nos dividiremos em equipes, depois vamos vasculhar o campo. Um time vai pelo lado direito da casa, o outro pela esquerda..." – _Sigh. _Kojiro morreria de rir se soubesse o que estamos fazendo...Independemente das minhas possíveis reclamações ou protestos, Haruhi fez seu sorteio clássicos de palitos marcados...

Para meu azar maior eu fui sorteado com a pessoa mais empolgada para participar desse evento: a própria Haruhi. Nós tomamos a direção que levava a cascata, enquanto o restante foi em direção à praia...

Eu caminhava desanimadamente atrás de Haruhi, enquanto ela ia com toda uma felicidade desmotivada. Vez ou outra ela me olhava, mas não falava nada. Eu realmente não sei como funciona a cabeça dessa garota. Existe algum plano de ação para essas buscas de mistério? O que eu estou perguntando...é claro que não existia. Nós simplesmente andamos a esmo, e nem mesmo Haruhi, parecia estar concentrada em procurar algo...

Em alguns minutos nós chegamos ao riacho e Haruhi parou de repente. Eu fiquei ouvindo o barulho convidativo da água, até me assustar com o que Haruhi pretendia fazer...Do nada ela começou a levantar sua camisa...

"Ei! O q-que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estou de roupa de banho e vou entrar no riacho. Está muito quente...algum problema com isso?" – Nunca imaginei você cedendo a uma vontade humana como essa...

"Não, mas eu não trouxe roupa de banho...quer dizer que tenho que ficar torrando no sol enquanto você se diverte na água?"

Ela então começou a mexer numa bolsa que tinha trago...

"Toma" – Era uma bermuda de banho e era minha!

"Você planejava isso desde o começo? E por que você pegou minha bermuda sem minha permissão?"

"Estamos no verão e num lugar onde tem água pra todo lado, você deveria ser mais prevenido. Além disso, não seja estraga prazeres, a não ser você queira continuar à 'ficar torrando no sol'" – Ela me imitou nessa última parte, o que me deixou um pouco irritado. Entretanto, não estávamos fazendo nada mesmo, e estava quente demais para que eu pudesse recusar um banho refrescante...

Ficamos lá escaldados por não sei quanto tempo. Haruhi estava num humor extremamente bom, e resolveu que era hora de brincarmos de saltar no riacho. Logicamente, eu me manifestei contrário a essa ideia sem noção, mas não consegui contrariá-la o suficiente...

"Vamos Kyon, você tem medinho?" – Eu não vou cair nessa tática de criancinhas...

"Ah o pobre Kyon tem medo de altura..." – Tch...você vai ver quem tem medo...

Ensandecido pelas provocações ridículas, me preparei para saltar. Haruhi disse que aquele era um lugar seguro, mas eu não estava totalmente fora do meu juízo, por isso, saltei com os pés para baixo. Assim, qualquer lesão provavelmente não me mataria...

Haruhi fez galhofa, dizendo que eu pulei da forma não divertida, mas eu não estava nem aí pra isso...

Fiquei esperando ela, próximo ao local da onde eu tinha aterrissado. Pra variar, Haruhi não conhece limites e, dessa forma, resolveu saltar de cabeça. Após a explosão de água eu perdi Haruhi de vista. E isso se manteve durante um tempo o que me preocupou um pouco...

"Haruhi! Cadê você?"

Do nada, algo submergiu pelas minhas costas:

"Boo! Peguei você!" – Era Haruhi com mais uma de suas brincadeiras "infatilóides". Com o susto eu automaticamente a segurei pelos quadris, o que foi um pouco exagerado eu admito...

Haruhi mostrava seu sorriso mais divertido, mas parecia não ter notado que eu a segurava. Bem, eu também não percebi que continuava sustentando ela, cada vez mais próxima de mim...

"Desculpa..." – Eu a larguei de vez e não, eu não estava corando...

Ela me observou durante um tempo...

"Kyon?" – Ela praticamente sussurrou...

"Oi..."

"Aquilo que Kojiro-san falou...era verdade?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"D-Deixa pra lá..." – Definitivamente eu não sei quem pode te entender. Uma hora está brincando como se nada mais importasse e agora coloca essa cara irritada...

Após isso, Kojiro surgiu do nada nos chamando para almoçar...

* * *

De tarde, meu primo resolveu que deveríamos ir à praia. Jun-san havia ficado na cidade, pois no dia seguinte iria trabalhar.

Nos instalamos em um ponto bastante tranquilo da praia. Meu primo sempre disse que esse era o melhor lugar. Poucas pessoas conheciam aquele lado. Só quem morava próximo conseguia ter a noção de como chegar lá...Entretanto, ele disse que não seria legal se bancássemos os antissociais e portanto, mais tarde nós iríamos para o lugar mais cheio. Não sei quanto ao restante, mas o pós-almoço me deixou um pouco lento e resolvi descansar no nosso mini acampamento. Kojiro disse que me acompanharia. Koizumi falou que iria fazer uma caminhada...Nagato e Asahina-san foram arrastadas mar a dentro por Haruhi e sua energia inesgotável.

Assim que se sentou, Kojiro começou a me perturbar como um daqueles insetos que amam o calor...

"Primo, você não quer saber por quanto tempo eu estava observando você e Haruhi-chan no riacho?"

"Se eu disser que não, vai adiantar?"

"É claro que não" – Ele falou gargalhando... – "Sabe...no começo eu achei que você estava vivendo um amor solitário..." – Já comecei a ignora-lo e pensar em páginas em branco, quem sabe assim eu pegava no sono logo – "...mas depois de ver vocês naquele riacho...Cara, Haruhi-chan tem uma paixão monstruosa por você..." – Aquelas palavras foram impactantes sem dúvida. As pessoas sempre viviam me dizendo coisas do tipo, mas nada tão direto. Ao olhar pra Kojiro, percebi que ele não estava brincando. Até seu sorriso tradicional tinha mudado um pouco. Sua perspicácia era sem par, mas ele rapidamente trocou sua expressão por algo parecido com a preocupação de um pai que teria uns 45 anos pelo menos... – "Eu não sei exatamente qual o problema das cabeças de vocês, mas deu pra ver um ponto em comum entre os dois: A maturidade do nível da 5ª série..." – Você deve estar falando exclusivamente de Haruhi não é? – "Você mesmo...se acha o cara, mas no fundo não sabe do mínimo...A não ser que Haruhi-chan tenha algum problema realmente complicado escondido, eu não sei por que você se suprime..." – Você não sabe mesmo... – "De qualquer forma, eu vou te aconselhar sobre algumas coisas por isso preste atenção..." – Eu preciso mesmo? _Yare Yare_, não é como se eu fosse conseguir parar o vômito de palavras de Kojiro... – "Primeiro de tudo, na sua idade é muito comum nós confundirmos algumas coisas. Aquilo que você acha que é amor está errado. Você sabe o que é amor?" – Eu amo Asahina-san, isso é amor não é? – "Vamos pegar nossa amiga Asahina-san, por exemplo..." – Você está lendo meus pensamentos? – "Tão opulenta...qualquer idiota confundiria seus sentimentos reais por ela. Mas veja minha visão sobre ela, sem ofensas: plana, fútil e caricata. Podemos discordar em vários pontos, mas a personalidade de nossa querida Asahina-san é tão construída. Eu pessoalmente acredito que a maior de suas defesas femininas é justamente a falta delas..." – Koizumi em versão amplificada, assustador...Bem...a Asahina-san do futuro não parece nada com essa que está aqui. Mas eu sei que sinto algo por ela... – "Não confunda instinto com o que seu cérebro realmente pensa." – Como se não bastasse eu ter que pensar sobre Haruhi estar apaixonada por mim ou algo assim, ainda tenho que me confrontar pra saber no que eu estou pensando? Eu preciso de um psicanalista imediatamente. – "Em resumo, eu sei que vocês são pessoas descoladas que sabem de tudo, mas recomendo que você abra os olhos. Haruhi-chan não vai estar disponível pra você pra sempre. É muito cômodo deixar tudo do jeito que está, mas nem tudo termina do modo como à gente quer..."

Eu não quis entrar no debate. Preferi pensar comigo mesmo. A convicção de Kojiro era a mesma de sempre. Se ele tivesse que apostar sua vida no que estava falando, o faria sem pestanejar. Mas mesmo assim, eu não fiquei convencido. Eu não queria nada com Haruhi. Sim ela é bonita, inteligente, até engraçada às vezes, mas eu não diria que tinha paixão por Haruhi. Talvez uma amizade grande. Tipo coisa de irmãos...

"Eu vou te contar uma pequena história..." – Tem mais? – "Cale a boca e ouça..."

"É sobre como Junko e eu acabamos juntos..." – Pelo menos não tem a ver comigo, isso já é um grande alívio...

"Tudo começou a 3 anos...Naquela época nós estávamos na faculdade. Junko era a garota que você conhece hoje: extremamente linda e completamente ciente disso. Meus colegas e amigos eram fascinados por ela. Eu? Não dava a mínima. Todos viviam em suas coleiras, mas eu, como o cara que você conhece bem, não consegui ser adestrado e isso a intrigava...De todo modo, por eu ser a única pessoa que a tratava sem babar no seu capacho, criamos uma espécie de amizade. Se eu tinha interesse nela? Nenhum. Pouco a pouco, nós começamos a andar cada vez mais juntos. Eu mantinha meu desinteresse, mas as pessoas começavam a confundir a nossa relação. Eu apenas ignorava..." – Ele deu uma pausa para um gole de água e continuou. – "Junko até mesmo me falou de alguns garotos por quem ela se interessava e, eu continuei minha sina da amizade. O problema, é que em algum ponto, aquilo não estava mais funcionando. Já não era tão fácil falar com Junko sem ficar incomodado, mas mantive as aparências. Certo dia, um amigo meu, Okano-chan, resolveu me fazer uma ligação. Após os assuntos de sempre, Okano-chan me questionou sobre o "por que" de eu não tentar nada com Junko." – Ele começou a rir nesse momento... – "Eu comecei a, seguidamente, repetir que nós éramos amigos. Amigos? Amigos? Quem eu estava enganando? A cada vez que eu pronunciava essa palavra era como se eu me esfaqueasse. Chegou a um ponto em que eu simplesmente larguei o telefone e deixei Okano-chan falando sozinho. No dia seguinte, fui até a Junko e a convidei para sair. Hoo Hoo, você tinha que ver a cara dela. Se eu tivesse uma máquina na hora, eu teria filmado." – No fim ele deu de ombros – "Bem, essa história foi só um reforço. Pense no que eu falei..."

Fui para o mar refrescar minha mente daquela montanha de informações. Depois de algum tempo, Kojiro resolveu que era hora de para a parte "social" da praia...

Passamos momentos realmente bons. Eu até mesmo me esqueci do sermão que havia tomado. Infelizmente coisas inesperadas acontecem até quando estamos na maré boa...

Era o fim da tarde já. Nós estávamos arrumando as coisas pra ir embora, quando um carro, daqueles 4x4, apareceu por perto do nosso grupo. Um carinha surgiu de dentro do veículo e começou a caminhar na nossa direção...

"Você" – Ele apontou em direção a Haruhi... – "Que tal um passeio comigo?" – Eu analisei o perfil da pessoa, dona da voz confiante, e posso confirmar que beleza não era um problema. – "Sem compromisso, apenas uma volta..."

Todos, incluindo a própria Haruhi me olharam. Kojiro parecia querer me agredir com os olhos. O que vocês querem? Apenas dei de ombros e fingi despreocupação...

Haruhi se virou na direção da pessoa que fez o convite exagerado e com uma expressão que lembrava a irritação de sempre...

"Eu...


	8. Acknowledgement

Eu não compreendi, ou por algum motivo eu não quis entender a resposta de Haruhi...

"Eu...aceito"

Depois disso, minha única lembrança é dela andando até o carro com aquele sujeito...

Nós voltamos pra casa. Todos pareciam agir normalmente. Quanto a mim? Não sei. Não vi graça nos jogos, comida ou qualquer coisa. Tudo estava perdendo a cor. Eu estava preocupado. Repentinamente, a varanda da frente da casa se tornou meu lugar favorito. Mas nem a visão magnífica proporcionada pelo céu estrelado do campo me acalmou...No que eu estava pensando? Apesar do sentindo duplo dessa frase, a verdade era única: Haruhi...

Toda meu orgulho idiota começou a desmoronar. Eu não acreditava que Haruhi tinha aceitado. Toda aquela história dela chutar uns mil caras fazia sentido agora. Ela nunca recusou ninguém...

Só de pensar em Haruhi com aquele imbecil eu já começava a passar mal. O que eles estariam fazendo? Droga, droga...E essa decepção que me acometia...

Conclusão? Eu tinha que chegar a uma. Mas a essa altura já era óbvio. Uma bomba caiu na minha cabeça. Não faço ideia de quando isso começou exatamente, mas eu estava ou era... apaixonado por Suzumiya Haruhi?. Toda essa vontade de procurar ela, de querer estar com ela, de matar aquele cara...Não podia ser outra coisa...Minha confiança desmotivada sobre algo assim nunca acontecer apenas reforçava o quanto eu fui um idiota...Uma fria chuva de melancolia cairia bem nesse momento...

Enquanto eu estava na minha seção de auto-tortura, Kojiro apareceu da forma inoportuna de sempre...

"Deixar a garota de quem se gosta ser levada por outro...uma estratégia arriscada, eu nunca teria tentando essa..." - Não respondi. Eu já tinha problemas suficientes no momento. – "Eu vou rezar por você, pois aquele cara era bem boa pinta..." – Kojiro se aproveitou para esfregar na minha cara um pouco do azedume daquele instante... – "Eu vou subir pra bancar o anfitrião com o resto do pessoal, não precisa se preocupar em voltar logo, pode curtir sua desilusão tranquilamente..."

Eu não faço ideia de por quanto tempo eu esperei, mas cada mínimo movimento que era alcançado por minha visão, mexia com minhas esperanças. Após um intervalo, eu a vi...Haruhi voltou a pé. Meu cérebro quis me enganar com teorias sobre o fim daquele passeio, mas eu fui tomado por uma espécie de senso de responsabilidade hipócrita...

"Onde você estava?" – Perguntei de maneira extremamente séria.

"Pra que você quer saber?" – Ela parecia surpresa com minha pergunta, mas irritada ao mesmo tempo. Tentando me ignorar, ela começou a andar em direção a casa...Eu a segurei pelo braço...

"Você está sob a minha responsabilidade nessa viagem, você não pode sair por aí sem avisar nada..." – Alguém acredita nesse amontoado de besteiras?

"Que chatice! Você é o que meu pra me ter sob sua responsabilidade?" – Fiz o correto, me calei diante do peso da verdade...Ela então me analisou e pareceu desistir após suspirar... – "Se eu preciso te contar isso pra poder entrar e descansar, então ouça...Eu saí com aquele cara..." – Meu sangue começou a ferver só de ouvir aquelas palavras... – "Mas ele era um idiota como todos os outros...depois de uma hora, eu chutei ele...mas como estava na cidade decidi explorar um pouco e comprar algumas coisas..." – A sacola na mão dela provava isso. – "Posso ir agora?"

"P-pode, mas nunca mais faça isso..." – _Nonsense_. Eu a soltei...Por dentro, eu estava radiante com a notícia...Mas claro que não podia demonstrar isso agora...

Ela foi pra dentro da casa. E eu fiquei um tempo a mais lá fora, refletindo sobre tudo. Qual era o próximo passo? Eu já reconheci que gosto de Haruhi, talvez até mais que isso...Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ranger do teto da residência. Kojiro, apareceu no parapeito do telhado...

"Fantástico primo...você se salvou hein! Esse ataque de ciúmes inesperado com certeza deve ter amolecido até Haruhi-chan...E agora vai para de bancar o inocente?" – Questionou o bisbilhoteiro.

"Como posso saber se você está certo sobre Haruhi gostar de mim?" – Perguntei um pouco constrangido...

"Essa é fácil, amanhã dê a devida atenção pra ela e você vai enxergar o que até um cego pode ver. De qualquer forma, você a conhece melhor que eu e vai saber qual a melhor maneira de aborda-la."

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordei como se tivesse ressuscitado. Não se enganem, ser ousado não era a melhor definição para minha pessoa, mas eu não era um tímido que ia se entregar as fraquezas e ficar sem testar Haruhi...

Kojiro parecia estar bastante enérgico também...

"Tudo bem cambada! Hoje iremos ter um dia completo de passeios! Primeiro vamos ao zoológico da cidade. Depois visitaremos o museu. Em terceiro lugar almoçaremos no melhor restaurante desse lugarejo, por minha conta claro! Em seguida, praia, praia, praia e mais praia! De noite, vamos à feira do verão que fica no centro da cidade."

Provavelmente esse era o modo Kojiro de me ajudar, por isso, resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade.

Após o café da manhã, nos saímos no carro grande que minha tia possuía e logo chegamos ao zoológico. Eu não estava tão interessado em ver os bichos. Apenas um certo alguém chamava minha atenção...

Aproximei-me dela lentamente, enquanto ela observava alguns macacos sozinha...

"Então Haruhi, alguma coisa interessante com esses macacos?"

"Acho que não..." – Ela parecia estar um pouco chateada. Talvez por causa de ontem...

"Você quer algodão doce?" – Quanta ousadia da minha parte não? Pergunto-me por que estou agindo como um idiota nesse momento...

"Onde está ele?"

"Eu vou comprar é claro..." – Ela me olhou com um pouco de desconfiança...

"T-tudo bem" – Por que só percebi isso agora? Toda vez que Haruhi falava algo com esse tipo de irritação, ficava óbvia a frustração dela com seu embaraço...

Depois disso, fomos para o museu. Lá eu fiquei colado em Haruhi durante todo o tempo, enquanto o restante fingia estar sempre interessado em coisas diferentes...Mas não fiz muito progresso nesse tempo. Em determinado momento, após ver uma obra do período, ela começou a me dar uma lição de história sobre a era Taisho...

"O sistema politico bipartidário que havia sendo desenvolvido no Japão desde a virada do século finalmente amadureceu depois da Primeira Guerra Mundial, originando o apelido ao período, "Democracia Taisho". Em 1918, Hara Takashi, um protegido de Saionji e uma pessoa de muita influência nos gabinetes Seiyukai do pré-guerra, tornou-se o primeiro cidadão comum a servir como Primeiro Ministro. Ele aproveitou-se de seus relacionamentos de longo prazo no governo, ganhou o apoio do genro sobrevivente e da Câmara dos Iguais e trouxe ao seu gabinete como Ministro do Exército Tanaka Giichi, que tinha mais apreço às relações civil-militares amistosas do que seus antecessores... - Eu parecia estar prestando atenção, mas na verdade, meu desinteresse foi notável... – "Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? Eu falei alguma coisa errada?"

"N-não" – Não sei, mas o que veio a seguir pareceu uma boa ideia naquele momento... – "Você está bonita..." – Isso sim era ousadia, mas tentei soar natural. Haruhi ficou muda. Ela começou a sorrir nervosamente sem saber o que falar ainda. Essa era mais uma peça do quebra-cabeças que eu queria montar...

"Idiota" – Resposta típica, mas se alguém prestasse bastante atenção, saberia que ela estava contente com o que tinha ouvido...

Após isso, fomos almoçar no famigerado restaurante indicado por Kojiro. Era um lugar bem agradável e que possuía vista para o mar. Apesar da simplicidade da arrumação, a comida era realmente muito boa. Durante o almoço, senti Haruhi me fitando vez ou outra. Resolvi participar também, porém, eu joguei de outra maneira. Quando eu percebi que ela me observou novamente, eu a encarei diretamente sorrindo. O resultado? Ela virou o rosto e pareceu estar incomodada. Aproveitei pra levar aquele joguinho mais longe. Eu tomei a iniciativa de ficar olhando pra ela vez ou outra. Haruhi ficava nervosa com algo assim? Pra falar a verdade, eu achei que ela estava bem bonitinha daquele jeito. Mas ficou nisso...

Depois de descansarmos um pouco, fomos à praia. Ficamos na parte calma. Eu já tinha algumas pistas sobre Haruhi gostar de mim, mas eu estava ficando um pouco frustrado com a falta de progresso...

"Haruhi-chan é páreo duro...Você precisa ser mais agressivo...Eu tive uma ideia depois de conversar com o Izumi-chan..." – Por favor, os planos de Koizumi são os piores... – "Parece que Haruhi-chan gosta de histórias misteriosas né? Use essa desculpa, invente qualquer coisa, diga que eu contei pra você, por exemplo, e saia com ela uma hora dessas, só vocês dois..."

Por mais contrariado que eu estivesse por ter que aceitar uma sugestão dessa dupla, não era uma má ideia afinal. Haruhi era realmente difícil. Eu tinha que tentar algo assim...

* * *

Naquela noite, após a feira, todos foram dormir. Eu não consegui, pois tinha um plano. Na verdade, um princípio de plano. O resto teria que sair no improviso...

Depois de me certificar de que todos haviam dormido, eu invadi o quarto de Haruhi. Por favor, não venham com ideias errôneas, eu não ia fazer algo acima do ousado. De qualquer forma, eu acordei Haruhi, que claro se assustou, mas não teve nenhuma reação exagerada:

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estava conversando com Kojiro e ele me falou sobre pessoas terem avistado objetos estranhos no céu, próximo à praia, mas apenas a essa hora da noite. Pensei que você poderia se interessar..."

"É claro que sim, eu vou acordar os outros e podemos procurar..." – Ela falou com grande entusiasmo.

"N-não, vamos só nos dois...acho que muita gente iria chamar atenção" – Menti...

"Ah é claro, bem pensado" – Haruhi, você não pode ser tão inocente...

Independente das razões, ela se vestiu enquanto eu ficava virado para a janela e assim saímos para nossa busca sabidamente infrutífera...

Eu comecei a ficar nervoso enquanto caminhávamos na direção da praia. Eu sei que não era tudo ou nada, mas eu não queria ficar decepcionado...Por isso, com um movimento brusco eu segurei uma das mãos de Haruhi. Ela me olhou com alguma preocupação...

"É por aqui..." – Falei sem encara-la.

Qual das mãos suavam naquele instante? Eu não sei responder, mas nós chegamos a uma clareira que dava pra praia e ficava no topo de uma pequena subida. Podíamos ver o mar e suas ondas lá embaixo. Em cima das nossas cabeças o manto estrelado se estendia de maneira poética. No fim das contas foi uma boa escolha de lugar. Nós ficamos um tempo observando a paisagem. Eu ainda segurava a mão dela firmemente...

"O que deu em você hoje? Você anda tão estranho..." – Ela perguntou suspeitosamente.

"Nada demais..."

"Qual é Kyon? Eu sei que você não é a pessoa mais animada que conheço quando se trata de buscar mistérios..."

"Talvez eu não seja, mas eu estava com humor pra isso hoje..."

Nesse momento eu me soltei dela e sentei na beirada do morro. Eu me afastei um pouco convidando ela para me acompanhar...

Ela se assentou e ficou fitando o céu. Eu não me concentrava em mais nada, ela estava tão perto...Em outro movimento arriscado eu coloquei um dos braços em volta dela...

"K-Kyon?" – Ela perguntou um pouco surpresa...

Eu precisava falar mais alguma coisa? Não, com Haruhi era melhor ser proativo...

Eu a encarei profundamente...era como se eu tentasse transmitir minha mensagem oculta...Com minha outra mão eu segurei a dela...Antes que ela tentasse protestar eu me aproximei com alguma convicção...

A essa altura Haruhi, já sabia muito bem qual era minha intenção, por isso, se ela não quisesse fazer aquilo, era hora de dizer...Para minha admiração, ela fechou os olhos com força e se posicionou esperando o que eu faria. Ah o rosto irritado de sempre...dessa vez ele estava um tanto mais suave...Eu sorri um pouco e avancei...Dessa forma, eu pressionei meus lábios contra o dela...

Descrição? Primeiro uma espécie de estranheza, mas assim que ela começou a compartilhar das minhas ações, notei o quanto seus lábios eram macios. Se fosse para comparar com algo, acho que casca de pêssego seria algo próximo. Depois, nós avançamos mais um pouco e, eu não faço ideia do que era aquele gosto, pois eu não tinha tanta experiência com algo assim, mas em resumo, era o sabor de algo que aguçava os sentidos. Estranha felicidade e calor se espalhavam dentro de mim. A parte disso, nossas mãos começaram a procurar outros lugares pra explorar...e aquele lugar que estava quente, foi ficando mais quente, mais quente, mais quente...Eu preciso mesmo continuar a partir daqui? Eu estou brincando, nós não íamos tão longe assim, não é?...

Quando o nosso momento acabou...

"Qual o significado disso?" – Haruhi demandou e, embora ela parecesse estar brava, seu sorriso escondido demonstrava o contrário.

Eu realmente não sou um fã da seriedade estúpida, muito menos das brincadeiras imbecis, mas optei um pouco mais pela segunda via...

"Eu acho que estou doente e..." – Ela arregalou os olhos em descrença... – "Acho que é uma doença mental, mas provavelmente temporária..." – Ela então apresentou o melhor dos seus sorrisos...

"Kyon idiota, espero que não seja temporária demais, pois eu estou...c-contagiada também" – Haruhi sendo Haruhi. O que mais eu podia esperar?

Assim, nós ficamos mais um pouco naquele lugar, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro...

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu acordei um pouco mais cedo. Kojiro estava na cozinha e eu fui cumprimenta-lo...

"_Yo_ Kojiro" – Eu falei enquanto ele ainda estava de costas.

Quando ele se virou, pude perceber que ele estava...com lágrimas nos olhos?

"Ah nosso pequeno Kyon está crescendo tanto..." – Ele falou encenando.

"Você estava nos espionando?" – Falei com raiva e um pouco de constrangimento...

"Claro que sim! Vocês estão sob minha responsabilidade. Quem sabe o que vocês fariam sozinhos àquela hora da noite" – Pra que eu fui me engajar nessa conversa? – "Aliás, que tipo de declaração de amor moderna é aquela? Eu não entendo vocês, mas parece que deu certo, por isso tudo bem..." – Quando pensei que havia acabado, ele colocou uma expressão divertida no rosto – "Toma primo" – Ele me deu uma caixa quadrada embrulhada em papel de presente. Quando eu abri haviam algumas embalagens quadradas – "Você sabe...eu não quero ser responsabilizado por algum primo de segundo grau que venha a surgir durante o restante do verão..."

* * *

**Não que isso vá fazer diferença, mas os títulos dos capítulos são baseados no títulos de algumas músicas que eu gosto. Apesar disso, a história não teve inspiração nas músicas...**

**D-Shade - Zero**  
**Coldplay - Shiver**  
**Siam Shade - Lovesick -You Don't Know-**  
**Elvis Presley - Suspicious Minds**  
**Mr. Children - Distance**  
**Ikimono Gakari - Blue Bird**  
**Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy**  
**John Coltrane - Acknowledgement**


End file.
